Last Call
Last Call is the tenth episode of the third season of Castle. Summary Castle and Beckett investigate the murder of a dockworker turned bar owner whose body is found floating in the East River, leading to the discovery of a secret that dates back to Prohibition. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars * Sam Page as Brian Elliott * Chris Mulkey as Wilbur Pittorino * Oliver Muirhead as Steven Heisler * Alexandra Barreto as Annie Swift * Rand Holdren as Pete Mucha * Guy Wilson as Jeffrey McGuigan * Nathaniel Marston as Grant Vyro * Jillian Clare as Gracie * Ritu Lal as Jill * Christopher Carrington as Man * Michelle N. Carter as Woman * Cat Doss as Filing Clerk (uncredited) Quotes :Ryan: We're cops. We go to cop bars. :Castle: Your loss. :Beckett: Oh my goodness, Castle, you were so cute back then. :Castle: Back then? :Castle: My way of giving back. :Beckett: Yeah. To your ego :Martha: Here's looking at you, kid. :Castle: And you. :Alexis: Gram's waiting downstairs. :Castle: Thanks for the warning. :Beckett: Wow. I remember that phase. That's about when I got my tattoo. :Castle: You got a tattoo? Well, on--I... where? :Beckett: What are you doing? :Castle: We're gonna need a light, right? :Beckett: Not so fast, Indy. We're also going to need breathable air. So... :Castle: A torch would be more fun. :Beckett: So Castle... can I buy you a drink? :Castle: Why Detective Beckett, I thought you’d never ask. Featured Music *"Sister Kate" - The Ditty Bops *"Piano Man" - Originally by Billy Joel but sang by Castle, Beckett, Ryan, Esposito, and Captain Montgomery at end of episode Trivia *Eddie (the Piano Man), upon seeing Castle, plays a few bars of a song. Castle smiles, tips him, and thanks him for remembering. The song is the same "action theme" that often plays when Castle gets physical with a criminal. It's first heard in Home Is Where the Heart Stops, when Castle sings it to himself while sitting in Beckett's car, and then later as they drive away after apprehending the criminal. *This episode has Beckett, Castle, Ryan, Esposito, Captain Montgomery singing Billy Joel's song "Piano Man" near the end of the episode. *Beckett reveals that she had braces as a kid and had got her tattoo when she was teens when she sees Alexis and her grade school friend walking out. *The first appearance of The Old Haunt, that apparently become a regular hangout for the team. *Castle makes a reference to the film "Jaws," which Beckett and Lanie fail to understand. *The label on the 1875 St. Miriam bottle states "By Appointment To His Majesty The King". However in 1875, it was Queen Victoria that was on the throne. *Castle's reactions upon being handed the full bottle of scotch are very similar to those of many actors accepting a prize of some kind for acting. *'Watch for: Castle's face when Beckett said how cute he was. *'Watch for: Beckett's face after she told Castle how cute he was back then and Castle was shocked when he asked her. References Category:Celebrities Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes